hellrisingfandomcom-20200214-history
PvP Guide for newbies
Welcome to HELL RISING! Death is normal in Hellrising. Nowhere is safe. You can only rest when you end up recovering through injector. Players in Hellrising When a player meets a player, fuzzy things happens which might be... * I am a pacifist! I never kill even one. This kind of players really exist. Zero player kill count. What a saint! They still heal and revive as usual. They do not kill to revive. * I kill only to retaliate. Only if I must. * I kill when I want to! This kind of players kill players sometimes. * KILL OR BE KILLED. This kind of players kill everything. Allies, members in group or mutual friends. They really exist. A pacifist player needs roughly 1000+ NPC kills to reach level 74. For players who kill a lot can be assumed easily. Usually, they have 100+ kills per each kill count for each race. According to this data, ones can assume if players that they encountered are aggressive or not. Anyway, it is highly advised that if you are indecisive, you should rather kill or leave immediately. Your group, Allies of your group and Enemies of your group With all due respect, it is highly suggested not to take these things seriously. Your group is not you. Allies of your group are allies of your group but they are not your personal allies! Enemies of your group are not your personal enemies either. While there is no war, you may be friend with members of enemies of your group. There is no penalty doing it. You can also kill members of allies of your group as well. There is no penalty or anything! You might try kill your group members but you may get kicked by your leader. Regardless, when a leader calls for war, you should start to kill enemies of your group that your group is at war with because you are still a member, right? Mock weapons Some weapons do 0 damage. Most of them come from Toy Shops. You can use these weapons to check their profiles... or just kill them. Fire Extinguisher also deals 0 damage but it will inflict chilled wasting 4 APs unable to walk around. Cell phone Cell phone is an item acquired from Electrical Stores. It allows you to chat with players that both, you and the other, add each other in their friends list. This chat costs 0 AP. Still, you should never completely trust your mutual friends. PvP in hellrising happens to everyone no matter what races or relationships. Group's storage Group's storage always belong and can be accessed by a leader of group. They are the same as your storage in your bank. Basically, a leader has 20 extra item slots to store items. You may consider start a group for 20 item slots as well. There is no penalty. If a leader disbands a group, all items in group's storage will be lost. Hot spots The followings are sorted from high to low killing rate. 1. Fort & Redemption street * You will die here. Many players are around here. * Many players go there and stand revealingly waiting for revive. You may go there to revive by firstly putting some bullets in their skulls relieving your blood lust. Still, You do not need to revive them! * Redemption Street as a revive point is very illogical. If players who operate revive want to do revive then, using buildings that players can suicide as revive points is logical. Players who operating revive point at Redemption Street want to kill and also injecting other players in process. Humans can also destroy barricades with 100% chance. Barricading troll should not be an issue here. If you go there, you can kill someone and you can be killed. 2. Power plant * You often die here. Good number of players are guarding and shutting down Power Plant from time to time. * Usually, there is no one inside because it is impossible to defend. Players may be around but they are not inside Power plant. They usually hide around and make sure that Power plant is still running. 3. Random places in Serling * You sometimes die here. * There are vampire players in Darkridge running around wrecking buildings. * Other places have players running around searching for other players from time to time. 4. Isolated buildings, isolated lands and buildings around map border * Usually, you are safe here. * Some isolated lands such as Camp Cabin or House at the north of Serling may have players hiding inside wishing for peaceful life. 5. Faraway places * There is almost no one here. Surprisingly, the kill rate is low. * Prison, Sewers, Sub-Level Z, Quarantine Zone, an island at south west of Serling have lowest killing rate. They are very very peaceful places and might make you bored. Signs of players Usually when you want to kill someone specific, they will die before you track them down. The following are sorted from high to low possibility. 1.Spamming firing fire arms or spamming sounds * Other players are fighting with something and they are using many APs! They can not go so far. * If there is a single noise, it may be from an NPC. When you check time, they will be in format of XX:XX:02 2. EHB (Extremely heavily barricade) * It is not normal to see some buildings with EHB. Some players must be in there. You can use rooftop run to get inside or just tear those barricades down. 3. Fences * Totally abnormal. There must be some humans in this area. * Destroying fences is a very AP consuming job. (Destroy : Erect = 2:1) 4. Non usable buildings (damaged buildings) * Since it is very easy for humans to repair buildings, it is not usual to see buildings in a total disaster. High level vampires have Raze forcing them to destroy inner buildings when they smash barricades. There may be vampires hiding inside those buildings. 5. Corpses * Corpses mean 2 things. One is they are hiding zombies while the other is there are some players around and they just killed something to create corpses. They can not be far away! Sadly, you can not tell how old a corpse is. Stealth and Detection Did you check stealth and detection yet? Understanding basic of hiding and detection will help you live longer... a little longer. Repairing & Barricading vs Raze If we do not count traveling cost, Raze is more expensive than both, repairing and barricading combined. * 100 APs. Using Mjolnir 45%. Hitting barricade 45 times. Raze 13.5 times (30%). Total 45 + 13.5*2 = 72 Works. Repairing (80%) & barricading (80% at full repaired buildings): 72/80*100 = 90 APs. * Summary (no traveling cost): attacking 100 APs :: repairing & barricading 90 APs, no traveling cost. If we consider using fences instead, with no traveling cost included and considering most fences have 5 hit points, clearing fences as a vampire or a zombie is more expensive than erecting and searching fences. * 100 APs. Using Majolnir 45%. Hit 45 times. Most fences have 5 HP so it is 45/5 = 9 fences. Erect costs 4 APs. Search costs 1 APs. So 9 fences = 9*(4+1) = 45 APs. * Summary (no traveling cost): attacking 100 APs :: erecting & searching 45 APs. These tell us that there will be always buildings for new players in Hellrising. Note: Humans can have 100% chance to successfully destroy fences or barricades. For more information: Barricading Note 2: NPC rarely destroy barricades and fences. If they are not picket fence and they are disappeared in 1 day, some players just destroy your fences and they are around because destroying fences as non-human consumes many AP. Note 3: If vampires have blood points more than +0, It is obvious that vampires are going to make all buildings total disaster. Here are different. * Barricade: 100 AP for vampire. 100% chance to destroy. 100 barricades + 30*2 inner buildings = 160 works = 160/0.8 = 200 AP for human. * Fence: 100 AP for vampire. 100 Hits. 20 Chain link Fence = 80 Erecting-AP + 20 Searches + Other AP cost = 100+ AP for human. If bloodthirsty vampires are down, humans can have a chance to defense themselves. AP War In order to inflict most damage on players, you need to deplete target players' AP. (talk about grudge...) Check Stealth and Detection to see average number of search to find hiding players.